newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Plik:Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody (Official Video)
Opis Subscribe to the official Queen channel Here http://bit.ly/Subscribe2Queen Taken from A Night At The Opera, 1975. Queen - 'Bohemian Rhapsody' Click here to buy the DVD with this video at the Official Queen Store: http://www.queenonlinestore.com The official 'Bohemian Rhapsody' music video. Taken from Queen - 'Greatest Video Hits 1'. Please favourite/like and subscribe! Lyrics below: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide No escape from reality Open your eyes Look up to the skies and see I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy Because I'm easy come, easy go A little high, little low Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me Mama, just killed a man Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away Mama, ooo Didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody - I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows) I don't want to die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all I see a little silhouetto of a man Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo Figaro - magnifico But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity Easy come easy go - will you let me go Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go Will not let you go - let me go (never) Never let you go - let me go Never let me go - ooo No, no, no, no, no, no, no - Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me for me So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye So you think you can love me and leave me to die Oh baby - can't do this to me baby Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here Ooh yeah, ooh yeah Nothing really matters Anyone can see Nothing really matters - nothing really matters to me Anyway the wind blows... Welcome to the official Queen channel. Subscribe today for exclusive Queen videos, including live shows, interviews, music videos & much more. See the best of Freddie Mercury, Brian May & Roger Taylor right here on YouTube. Follow us on Twitter: https://twitter.com/queenwillrock Give us a like on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Queen Kategoria:Filmy